Sebastian
by Those rainy dayse
Summary: Clary and Jace thought that they were safe in Spain, until Sebastian turns up and throws their life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first fan fic that I have written by myself, enjoy. **_

The girl stepped out of the steaming shower, a towel hastily wrapped round her to keep her covered up. Why did she? It wasn't like she wasn't going to make love with Jace when he came back from the Clave meeting anyway, he was the love of her life, Golden boy. Isabelle and Simon had gone on yet another honeymoon following their marriage (in secret) and countless vow renewals. Since Simon had finally found out that his mother didn't think him a monster just before she died, he had inherited countless riches. This, added with Isabelle's modelling job, brought them in hefty amounts of money. Alec received a large sum of it as he was in desperate times. Ever since Magnus dumped him all those years ago and ran off with Camille, he had bought bucket loads of cats; wasting all his money on balls of fur. No job, no income, no nothing but his cats. Of course, the two had to help out as Isabelle couldn't afford to lose another brother. Clary and Jace actually had quite a good life, at the moment they were in Spain, Jace attending a clave meeting.

At the young age of 21, the couple had been through a lot, Sebastian (who was still a risk) Valentine tricking them into thinking they were brother and sister and Jace giving Clary an electric shock every time they touched. Luckily, the sought out the oldest warlock, Jesus. Jesus found the remedy hidden in the most frail of scriptures-The power now stood on their elaborate mantle piece. The house they had was located near the coast of Spain where they went to see the dolphins each morning and spent long hours on the beach. The house itself was a baby blue with a huge balcony that faced the sunset, they watched it when the sky was clear enough. It also had white marble statues of beautiful figures in the garden at the front.

The door opened, that was him! He rushed to greet him only to find that her dreadful brother, Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good God...**

" Hello beautiful sister," the blonde-haired and menacing boy said with malice in his velvety smooth voice. "How about you come with me but, oh, you aren't wearing but that skimpy towel are you? Hmmm, what would happen if I-" In one quick movement, the spotty towel was on the floor, Sebastian drunk up the sight. From her small breasts to down below; he took in the sight with a gleam in his eyes and licked his lips. Clary ran screaming from the room, past him and into the streets, only to realise that she was naked. She and her bare bottom ran into the arms of her naked brother. She screamed with shock, his penis had hit home and he was now pushing her slowly to the bedroom that she had once loved. She let him, whether it was the shock that he was here of the fact that he was raping her she had no idea.

Sebastian thrust his hips up and down, knowing that she was only led there, letting him have her. If only it had been different, if that bastard Jace hadn't got in the way, she would be doing this willingly and would be going along with it. But no, fate set another path for her that didn't involve him however, if he had anything to do with it, he would dominate her life. With a sudden burst of rage, Sebastian thrust even harder, causing the fabulous four poster bed to topple underneath them, the purple quilt splitting down the seam causing feathers to rain down upon them. It was time to go.

He dragged Clary along behind him, causing havoc around the place as he went, the kitchen table was overturned, the apples that she had bought this morning receiving dark brown bruises from the floor. And what could Clary do? That evil monster had attached a big metal collar round her neck-not too dissimilar to the ones used for trading slaves. The next room was the living room. Their plasma TV ended up smashed on the floor along with the mirror that Luke and Jocelyn had got her as a leaving present. Tying Clary to the settee frame, Sebastian threw around everything in the kitchen in search for a box of matches. In finding them, he lit one and proceeded to burn all the books in the vast library Jace kept next door to the living room.

The ginger haired girl looked around frantically for a weapon of some sort, any sort but no, they were all in the weapons room down the hall which Sebastian had probably cleared by now. And, sure enough, he came back with a weapon belt round his skinny waist filled with all manner of weapons from seraph blades to a gold whip wrapped round his wrist; just peeking out from under his shirt. Nobody saw them when they left, a strong glamour rune was coated over the naked siblings-Clary was shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace opened the door silently, a box with that all important ring in his undressed in the hallway (not seeing Sebastian's clothes), ready to meet his wife and greet her naked. He didn't hear a thing. Instead, he just heard the low crackle of flames from the library, Clary! He rushed through each room, every single one was wrecked, no Clary in sight-not even in the bedroom. That could only mean one thing. Sebastian.

Getting out his iPhone, Jace messaged Isabelle hoping that it would get through to Rome where she and Simon were. IZZY, WHEN YOU GET THIS CALL ME. SEBASTIAN HAS FOUND US IN SPAIN, CLARY IS GONE THE HOME IS WRECKED. THERE IS A FIRE! CALL ME BACK. It sent. Fire! Jace ran to the library where all his books were burning to cinders, their ashes already blowing about in the slight breeze coming from the open door.

Golden boy raced to the weapons room-there was only a pistol, it would have to do. The pistol felt light in his hands, unbalanced. Jace looked inside. Of course, Sebastian had taken the shining silver bullets out, he wanted no risk to himself. Frustrated, Jace went over his options: 1. Text Izzy again. 2. Go back to the institute to find help there. 3. See if Magnus was available. Well, Izzy and Simon were probably making out in a bar somewhere, it would take too long to get back to the institute and he didn't have a stele to draw a portal rune. Looks like Magnus was the only option left and he probably wouldn't help anyway.

fortunately, Magnus and his bloodsucker girlfriend were on holiday in Barcelona, not a million miles away from the villa. Jumping into his red Porsche, Jace sped past all the pedestrians, narrowly missing an ancient-looking lady with a bent back and curved walking stick hobbling across the cobblestone road. She stuck her wrinkled middle finger up at him. Likewise, he returned the favour. There was no time to waste, taking the motorways, Jace arrived at Magnus' holiday home in just under two hours.

"What is it you want, Golden boy?" Camille hissed at Jace through the glass. "Do you want Magnus to take back your sore wreck of a brother. Ha, never going to happen." 'Golden boy' fought off the urge to slap her hard across the face although he knew it wouldn't deter the vampire from hurting him more. "Let me in Camille, Sebastian has taken Clary and I need Magnus to track her down. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yey! description!_**

"Hmmm, let me think about that diddums, no." Magnus was sat on a plush red leather sofa, drinking a glass of what looked to be a glass of gin & tonic but probably wasn't as illuminous blue and pink mist was rising from the liquid. " _I_ help _you _after what Alec did to me, he left me in pieces that boy. However, if I did agree to help your low-life self, what would you give me in return?" Thinking on his feet, Jace replied:

"I could throw a party at the villa and you can do anything you want to house but it might need cleaning up a little as that little bugger Sebastian wrecked it."

"Well, a very seducing offer Wayland but I am afraid that Camille and I have plans tonight," the warlock's cat eyes gleamed in the light from the setting Sun, bringing out their greenness. "But i suppose they can be post-poned till tomorrow, can't it dear?" Camille with a slight nod of her pale head, making her curls ruffle before laying to rest again.

Blindfolded, Clary was dragged roughly behind her brother, tripping occasionally on a fallen branch or rock. From the smell of pine in the air, Clary guessed that they were in the woodland area not too far from the villa. 'A bit too obvious for Sebastian' Clary thought. The pair carried on walking through the Spanish forest until Clary felt the air grow colder and no longer saw the faint shine of the late Sun through the blindfold. "Here we are." Sebastian said at last, carefully unfolding the black piece of material that had restricted Clary's sight.

"I hope you appreciate how much time, effort and money it took to find and buy another moving house for out privacy, sister," Sebastian smiled at her.

Before them was a white house with a few panels of black out windows adorning the house's smooth face. A balcony took over the roof, topping two stories of whiteness. The exterior of the house gave away nothing about the brilliant interior. Stepping in, Clary stood in awe of her surroundings-Sebastian beamed with pride. A white marble staircase circled around a crystal chandelier, leading to the bedrooms. To the right, a corridor led of to a large kitchen equipped with a large dining table and an island in the middle. The whole look was topped off with dark oak wood furnishing. The left path led to an elaborate living room showing off two plush coaches, a flat screen television in one corner and a bear skin rug on the floor. The room looked like it was supposed to 'set the mood' but the bear skin rug gave it an edge of creepiness.

Further along the passage, a library was filled with classics,A tale of two cities, all the Shakespeare's, little women e.c.t. The book cases lined every wall to the top, another chandelier hung by a chain from the ceiling. If you took out a certain bookshelf (I will not say which), there will be the training and weapons room, built specifically there so that Sebastian could hide Clary if need be. Upstairs, two bedrooms faced each other, both bare but soon to be filled with all manor of possessions. Another set of stairs led to the balcony on top. Artificial grass was lay out on top of the grey-stoned bricks. Two striped deck chairs were sat next to each other, facing what was left of the setting Sun.


	5. Chapter 5

The green eyed girl paced around the room, plotting an escape route but it was no use, she couldn't fight Sebastian even if he was a mundane; never mind a half demon, half angel killing machine. Her evil brother had dragged her up the polished staircase with ease, shoving her into the cell of a room before turning the key in the lock. Clary had no way of escaping, the one window in the room was locked tight and Sebastian had 'Clary proofed' the room so that no item/object could be used as a weapon.

A few hours later, Clary was asleep on the bed, the white sheets not quite covering up her nude body; her ginger hair stood out like flames on the white pillow. This is how Sebastian found her, sound asleep. Making no noise, he stripped off his clothes and lay into bed beside her, trying to ease himself onto her. Sebastian heard a low moan escaping from his sister's lips before _**THWACK! **_She hit him over the head with her knuckle, it didn't deter him though, in a few moments, he was on her like a lion catching its prey. Clary squealed. "You didn't really think you could over power me sister, did you?" Sebastian hissed into Clary's ear through pearly white teeth.

"Get off me," Clary whispered with a new profound confidence.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sebastian challenged.

Clary outright hit him with her small hands that were clenched into fists, the punches were actually aimed quite well, thanks to all that training Jace had given her. Sebastian received a bust lip, he just took it all in, thinking that she would always flinch whenever he embraced her; this was the only thing holding him back.

When Clary was quite finished with her rage, she wept-moving as far away from her brother as possible as she wept. Sebastian clicked, he lunged towards his sister, grabbing her wrist and yanking her out of the four poster bed. Clary put up a good fight though, kicking and screaming and throwing yet more punches until Sebastian threw her violently to the ground. A huge wad of vibrant ginger hair found its way between Sebastian's knuckles; he pulled. With a scream, Sebastian was pulled off the ground, forced to face Sebastian before he slammed her against the far wall, his arms by the side of her pale face. In a split second, he brought the back of his tanned hand across her face. Clary's lips made an 'oh' sound in shock, a red hand mark on her cheek already reddening. "There you go, bitch," Sebastian snarled in his sister's ear before letting her fall to the floor.

Clary lay heaped in the corner for what seemed like hours, her cheek stung like hell. Sebastian only came in to drop off a bunch of dark coloured clothing. When he came in the second time, his expression was closed and he didn't even glance at Clary-he dumped a small box on the bed, attached to it was a rolled-up piece of paper tied with ribbon. Clary slowly reached up to grab the box, it was a box of clear blue pregnancy tests, _why the hell would he give her that? Oh, the other night when he showed up..._

Shaking, Clary opened the thin cardboard box and headed into the bathroom attached to her room (ensuite) to test it. Five minutes later she came out, white-faced; it was positive!

The note read:

_Dear Clary,_

_I trust that you are still shocked from earlier_

_today, I had my reasons As you can see,_

_there is a pile of clothes I request you_

_to wear for dinner tonight. I also trust_

_that you have used the pregnancy_

_test. Do not try and hide the results from_

_me, I will get it out of you the easy way_

_or the hard way._

_Be ready by seven._

_In Raziel's name,_

_Sebastian._

**Okay, so I thing Sebastian is hot even though he is an evil bastard, Gina doesn't so please review if you do or don't and please follow us for more TMI stories! Gina being my friend.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jace reluctantly handed over Clary's pearl bracelet he had given her when they had first got married; it was a family gem that he had received from a relative named Tessa. Magnus, eyebrows shot up in surprise upon seeing the piece of jewellery, his cat eyes went wide and his mouth was held agape. "Where did you find this?" he asked, the shock not leaving his face.

"Some girl named Tessa gave it to me before Clary and I got married, why?"

"Nothing it's just that Will gave her that as a 30th anniversary present, she hasn't taken it off since, or so I thought,"

"Okay then, do you want it or should we carry on with the family history?" Jace couldn't help but notice that Magnus had a tear running down his face at the mention of Will Herondale, the reason he and Alec broke up. Bastard. Magnus snapped back to reality, shoving Will out the door before bolting it up behind him. '_Huh, here I was trying to get my life back and he goes all googly eyes over a dead guy who was the ruin of his and Alec's relationship_.' Anyway, Magnus still picked up the bracelet from where Jace left it, being ever so delicate before placing it on the white marble mantelpiece above the sparkling blue fire.

Magnus knew Clary quite well so it was relatively easy to conjure up the image of bright ginger hair and sparkling green eyes in his mind. Almost instantly, he was given the image of a forest with green pine trees just like the one ha and Camille had walked through not too long ago. Just on the edge of the forest was-his mind hit a barrier. Only a person with a high level of magic could have placed a block in a tracking spell. Somebody obviously didn't want to be found, and was going to great lengths to make sure it stayed that way. Magnus opened the door, Jace looked up in surprise, then he saw the look on Magnus' face.

You see Jace, she is in the forest by your villa however, someone has put a barrier there so that I can't access the precise location, sorry."

"What!? We need to go now, I need my wife back!"

Magnus' face indicated that it was no use but it was it was worth a try, he could make up for his mistakes-for Will. The two made their way out of the house, Magnus muttering a quick 'goodbye' to Camille who glared at them angrily.

"You know, this will probably just disappoint you, Sebastian has now accomplished a form of magic that means we can't get through to where he and Clary are."

They couldn't notify anyone, the Clave had been run down by the Seelie Queen years ago, now the fair folk ran in two sides, for half a year at a time. They didn't care about any shadowhunter problems. Jace didn't care, the clave probably wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway; Sebastian was a force that couldn't be stopped. Just last year, he had wiped out half of the population in Idris and had murdered all but one of the shadowhunters, Brother Enoch. As a result, all the shadowhunters had left Idris, swarming Institutes and seeking refuge elsewhere.

The odd pair burst out of the door, where a shower of pink and silver glitter rained down on them. Magnus winked, "What? Need to keep looking fabulous every day."

Jace just frowned, he thought that Magnus had gotten over his glitter 'condition' ages ago; obviously not. Jace and Magnus jumped into Magnus' car and hurtled down the highway.

_**YEY, cowardly shadowhunters! because everybody wants them to protect us from demons and such. I know that Will wasn't the actual reason why Alec and Magnus broke up *sigh* but ah well. 21st AUGUST!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Anybody watched warm bodies, just did and it is actually amazing! I found out that I would be the third to die in the Hunger Games *sigh* So, somebody said in a review that this fanfiction was like a copy, it is not. I haven't actually read any fanfiction myself and you may think that it is a copy because I first put it on Gina's account as we are writing uncharted territory together (check it out). This person was too cowardly to be signed in so I can't say who it is but, if it is you, think before you write as that really put me down and I haven't stopped thinking about that hurtful in days. Thank you _**

Clary gently touched the green silk fabric of the green dress Sebastian had brought in, were these like the dresses from the last house? Considering what had happened to it-no, they were not the same ones. Slipping it on over her head, she felt the soft silk of the fabric wrap around her waist before it spilled out in a wave to the floor. She had to admit, it was truly beautiful. Looking in the vanity table's drawers, she found a small bottle of perfume; it looked to be an original with a thick glass bottle encasing it. As well as this, a box of powder, lipstick, black mascara and pink blusher covering something up. Underneath it was-_knock, knock, knock._

Sebastian actually looked pretty amazing in his suit, a blood red rose sat in the pocket of his shirt, painfully standing out against the pure white. A splash of blood in his pocket. He let out a low, whistling breath, scanning her dress. "You know Clary, I always liked you better with make-up on," Sebastian held out his arm like a gentleman would, which she didn't take. Surprisingly, he didn't look infuriated but muttered "ladies first," letting her go first down the corridor.

The table had been totally transformed; a white cloth was set atop the oak wood table. It was adorned with white china and gleaming silver cutlery. A glass bottle was filled with dark red wine; another set beside it was filled to the brim with crystal-clear water. Sebastian pulled out one of the two chairs and gestured for her to sit down on it. Knowing what would happen if she refused, Clary sat slowly down.

Sebastian left the room and walked in the direction of the kitchen. He returned a moment later with two plates filled with steaming food. After setting them both down, he tucked in. Clary stared at the plate, a bed of spaghetti lightly seasoned with salt and pepper held up a bolognaise sauce with a sprig of parsley. _Classy._ She started with the parsley, delicately setting it into her mouth before chewing, bringing out the herby flavour. Next came the bolognaise, it had the perfect portions of tomato, meat and sauce; and she thought hers was good. Even the spaghetti tasted amazing, the seasonings gave it the tiny bursts of flavour that it needed. "So, Clary, how do you like it here?" Sebastian looked up from his meal. Clary did not reply.

"Speak to me!" He stood up in a rage and walked round to Clary, shoving his face towards her ear before snarling the words, "you will like it her girl, and you will like _me _so speak to me!" She flinched back and sat down on the chair, trying to act like that hadn't happened, but it had.

Once Clary had eaten her fill, Sebastian escorted her up the stairs and back into her room/cell. Again, he locked up before leaving her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Not too long I don't think but ah well, enjoy!_**

Jace and Magnus arrived at the edge of the forest in a matter of minutes. _Thank God for Warlock powers and glamour. _The sparkling warlock left the car in some bushes before meeting Jace again. They strolled through the forest, a glamour covering them so that no mundanes could see them if any were to walk past. Equally, Jace used a silent rune so that no confusion would be cause due to unexplained noises. After all the effort, they never came across anyone but when they heard the crackle of twigs and turned around…

A stray demon lunge for Magnus' face, millimetres away before Magnus clicked his fingers and the demon dropped to the floor, twitching. Jace pulled out a seraph blade, watching it spark to life as he whispered its name. He went to send the demon back to where it came from but it was gone. They ran.

"Stop," the thing in the tree hissed, "I have only come to warn you, shadowhunter of the dangers that lie ahead, the time will come when there are no nephilm left in the world, beware!" _Demon talk. _Jace leapt up the tree and stabbed the demon where its heart would be. It folded in on itself until it was gone entirely, leaving no trace behind.

"Well done golden boy, Magnus smiled, his cat eyes shining with respect towards the demon hunter.

About fifteen minutes later, Jave and Magnus were brought to a halt suddenly, a barrier blocking their path through the forest. If Jace concentrated hard enough, he could just make out an exquisite house but he couldn't see it for long; the glamour made his head hurt. "Magnus?" Jace asked, indicating that Magnus should use his skills to possibly take away the glamour and barrier. He didn't need to; the warlock already had his eyes shut in concentration, locked up in his own private bubble.

A sound like shattering glass burst through Magnus' eardrums, a sign that he had done it, probably his highest achievement yet. His delight didn't last long though, all to soon black clouded his vision until it was everywhere. He was dragged into a state of unconsciousness.


End file.
